abuse
by supastar45
Summary: Yugi's mom hit's him. His friends don't notice him. He's a bully magnet and he's moving soon. He thinks that his life can't possibly get any better. But can one boy change his opinion?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't care what you do or if you like this story or not. But please don't put any flame reviews because most of this story is based on fact. If you have flames, take them somewhere else.**

My head snaps to the side as she slaps me. I didn't do the dishes last night. I forgot. I didn't mean to forget, it was an accident. That's what I tell her too. But she doesn't care about accidents. She thinks it's me saying I'm not guilty when it's really me saying I'm sorry I'll fix it. But those words don't have enough time to make it out my mouth before her hands reach me. She has my hair now, pulling it up. Oh goody now my cheek and my head hurts. Funny, I remember I used to cry when she did this to me. I don't anymore. Eventually you just get used to it. The pain… the yelling… the hating…

As she yells at me I smell her breath. As usual there's no alcohol. Damn. At least if there was I could use that as an excuse for why she hurts me and hits me. Isn't it amazing how dad has a glass of beer each night and has never laid a finger on me? But mom never drinks and she still slaps me, pulls my hair, punches my arm and face, grabs my throat… But I refuse to cry anymore. It still hurts but the pain becomes less and less each time as I get used to this type of thing.

She yells at me with a deafening voice full of rage at me for how I messed up again… made a mistake again… pissed her off again… "I told you, when you use a dish put it in the dishwasher and when the dishwasher is full, start it!" Funny how she yells at me about this but only one of the dishes in the sink I actually used. There's only me and her in the house. Who do you think used the other ones? I remember another thing. I used to stay silent when she hit me and yelled at me. I was scared. I don't care anymore. If I'm going to get hurt by my own mom I may as well let her know my opinion… even if she doesn't care about it.

I yell back at her. That earns me more hits and more pain. Finally she remembers that I need to get to school and she needs to get to work. She yells at me to do the dishes before leaving the house and exiting to the car. As I do the dishes I can't help but scoff. My friends always think I have the best life. Nice house. Nice cars. Loving parents…

Well I guess that last one is half true. My dad loves me very much. He never hits me. Well, maybe that's not entirely true either. He's hit me with a belt. They've both hit me with that. But he tries not to hit me. He tries not to even raise his voice at me. Unlike her. She doesn't care. But he had to go to training for his job and that's in another state. Soon we'll be moving there. I have a sister but she's in Florida. She's in her twenties. She's gone now from the house. I'm alone now. Alone with her.

My mom comes back in wondering what's taking so long. She slams the door. It surprises me. I drop what I'm holding. As the glass falls to the floor I have just a moment to think, Oh no, before it falls to the floor and shatters before mines and my mother's eyes. Her eyes narrow. If it wasn't for the fact that we both had to be places soon I'm sure she would hit me some more. Instead she just yells at me. "Damn it! Clean this shit up so we can leave!"

Did I mention she cursed? Like a lot? Every word in the book I've heard her use at least a thousand times. I sigh and go get the broom to clean it up. On my way I accidently get a piece of glass in my bare feet. She rolls her eyes. "Nice job klutz! Now I'm gonna be late! Go fix your foot then sweep this mess up and let's go. Try not to hurt yourself again so you won' make me even more late for work! Can you handle that or are you too retarded? Do I need to repeat any of my instructions slower so you can understand?"

I shake my head no with a glare on my face. Her eyes narrow and she walks over to me, punching me in my face. Great, now my lip is busted. "You can kill the attitude little boy!" She leaves the house going out to the car. I go to her bathroom and look under dad' sink. I find the medical kit. I've known where to find it for quite some time now. I get a lot of injuries. Since the first time she hit me… I think it was fifth grade if memory serves. She punched my arm. Or did she grab my throat? It's hard to remember. I clean my foot and put a bandage over it quickly. I clean the glass and finish the dishes and grab my stuff and quickly head out to the car.

When I get there and I get inside the verbal assault starts almost immediately. "I give you simple instructions and you can't follow them! Stop being so retarded!" Retard. Klutz. Idiot. Weirdo. Jack ass. Just a few of her names for me. A few of the nicer ones. We finally get to my school and I exit the car, happy for a chance to escape. I say by mom. She says nothing. I walk inside the school and go towards the cafeteria where my friends are. But before I can reach them, someone else reaches me.

Ushiho. Oh great. Because what could make this already crappy day any better than my least favorite bully? He laughs at me. Calls me names. Picks on me. And when I finally try to step past him he pushes me back against a wall while his other little thug friends surround me. A grown-up's definition for school is a fun and safe learning environment.

Bullshit.

Never once since my first day of school have I felt safe or secure… never… I remember when it was elementary school. I had to transfer because of bullies. I got to the second school and I had bullies again. Then a third school. Same results. I didn't say anything then. What was the point? It's funny, nobody liked me. Even the counselors at the after school daycare hated my guts. For all three of the ones I went to.

Then middle school came. Sixth grade was hell. Ushiho was in my class and on my bus. That's when I first met him. I remember the first thing he picked on me for were my clothes. The clothes my mom forced me to wear that day. I never told her. She wouldn't care. Ushiho's been on my bus ever since until high school. But he goes out of his way to find me in the mornings and make up for it since now my parents drive me to school. Seventh grade came and with it came my first friends. And my first thoughts of suicide as my mom began to hit me more and more. I was always too scared to go through with it. I'm such a wimp.

Finally high school came. And with it came more bullies. I'm the biggest bully magnet ever, I swear. Soon we'll be moving. No friends for help and I bet there will be bullies there too. Fan. Fucking. Tastic. I just can't wait.

It's okay though. It doesn't matter anymore. I don't care. And I don't care as Ushiho beats me down either. I come to expect this morning routine as he hits everything but my face because I can't cover that up with clothing.

Finally it's done. He's done hurting me and tormenting me. Just like I'm done caring. I get up after a while and wince. Oh great, I think he broke a rib this time. Again. I walk on to my friends, trying not to scream in pain with each breath I take in. Trying not to cry out about how much it hurts. About how horrible my life is. Who will listen? Who will care? No one that's who.

I finally reach my friends and put on my rehearsed smile. Yes, I have to rehearse practicing smiling in the mirror. Sad I know but I have to fool everyone somehow. They'll go up to Ushiho and get hurt. And it'll be my fault. And I'll feel guilty. Because I will be guilty. Or they won't care and still nothing will happen. And there's no way around it except to avoid the entire thing in the first place. I sit down with everyone, still trying not to scream form the pain in my ribs. At first everything's fine but then Yami notices something.

Yami… Yami… Yami… I wish I could say he was mine. That he loved me. And not like friends. Like the way that I love him. But what's the point wishing for these types of things? They're pointless little fantasies and I know I'm not living in a fairy tale. I've wished on every star, picked up every penny, tried every well and clicked my heels too many times to count. No prince is going to come save me. Not today. Not tomorrow. Never. I can't help but wonder why that ugly frown is on his beautiful face. Finally he speaks with his deep voice while I stare at his beautiful crimson eyes that I could get lost in. "Yugi your lip is busted. What happened are you alright?"

Damn. I forgot about that. Maybe my mom is right. Maybe I am a klutz. I smile at him and shrug. "I tripped and fell. I'm fine it's just a busted lip." I leave the part about how I've had much worse unsaid. Because they don't know. Because I don't want them to know. Because they don't need to know. Because it won't help anything. They don't care. My "friends" don't talk to me much. Don't care for me much. I just sit there, just to be there. Just to feel like I belong even if I know that I really don't and that I never will. Yami nods and accepts the answer I gave him. He goes back to talking. The day goes on. One period after another until the bell finally rings. I can leave. I can go home. I can escape this hell. But it doesn't really matter. Because I'm just headed towards a different one.

Xxx

When I get home call my mom like I'm supposed to. She answers and asks me in a cheery voice how my day was. That's the difference between and abusive relationship and the violent one I have with my mom. In abusive relationships the person who hurts someone at least apologizes once they calm down. My mom doesn't. She doesn't even mention it. As if that can make it better. As if that can make it go away. But it can't. I end the call and call my dad. He doesn't pick up. I sigh, disappointed.

I go to the mirror in my room and look at myself. I'm too short. I'm too skinny. I'm to pale. I could write a novel with a list of all the things I hate about myself. I don't think I'm ugly. I know I am. I know I'm unattractive. That no one will ever love me. Care for me. Give a damn about me. Whatever. I sigh and look away from my ugly form. I do my homework and then my chores. Finally I'm free. I can do what I want for the rest of the night. I play music. My escape... My release… my sanctuary…

Music can't hurt me. Can't judge me. Can't yell at me or hit me. That's why I love it. I don't sing though. I did when I was little. I was told to shut up. That I couldn't sing. That I should stop trying. I listened. I stopped. I listen to song after song, just lying there on my bed. Until finally, it was time to eat.

Mom doesn't make dinner. Mom isn't even home yet. I put something in the microwave and sit at a quiet, lonely, empty table. This big house seems creepy and cold but I can't do anything about it. I quickly eat my food so I can get back to my room. My safe haven. The only place I'm not in fear. That is until my mom comes upstairs to check on me. But that only happens a few times a year. I continue to listen to music all night. My mom gets home. She doesn't say hi to me. She doesn't even check to see if I'm home. She goes to her room. And that is where she'll stay the entire night until she gets something to eat. That's when she'll leave and then take the food back to her room with her.

My music keeps playing. A Lincoln Park song plays. Crawling is the name of it. I listen to the lyrics. Crawling in my skin, these wounds they will not heal, fear is how I fall, refusing what is real. Silent tears make their way to the corners of my eyes and down my face. I don't cry anymore. At least, not in front of her. I don't want her to have the satisfaction of seeing my tears. Besides, she'll call me a cry baby. Yet another one of her names for me.

I sigh. My only comfort is that it can't get much worse than this.

Right…

Right…

Right…

Not right. Wrong. Because for me it can always get worse. Always. It would be stupid for me to assume it can't get worse. That it can only get better. But whatever. It's time for bed now. Time to go to sleep. Maybe I'll get lucky this time. Maybe my eyes will never open in the morning.

**AN: I don't care what you do or if you like this story or not. But please don't put any flame reviews because most of this story is based on fact. If you have flames, take them somewhere else.**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry this took so long. I've had an idea for a long time but I just have too many stories. But I refuse to abandon any of them. Anyways here's the second chapter. Sorry it's a bit short.

"Give me your phone." I looked over to my mom in fear. She had been driving and trying to use her phone, something she did often. She was getting madder and madder because apparently she couldn't find something on her phone. But now she was asking for mine. Oh gods please help me. I had been hoping I could have a few more days before I had to tell her about my phone. And I caught her in the worst of moods too. This couldn't possibly get any worse. "Well where's your phone? Wait, let me guess? Your retarded ass lost it already!"

I slowly shook my head no as she put her hand out for me to give her the phone. I slowly reached into my back pocket and handed her the iPhone. It had the black screen with the white apple for when it started up. She snatched the phone from my hands and stared at it, waiting for it to turn on. But it wouldn't. She angrily put it on the car charger and shook it but nothing happened. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "What did you do to it?"

"I umm… well I…" I backed away as my mom banged her hand on the steering wheel in frustration. She looked at the phone and then me, silently demanding I explain. "I… accidently… put it in the washer machine…"

My mom threw my phone at me. "Great job! You are just stuck on stupid! You are fucking retarded! We just bought you that phone! But you're too retarded to keep up with it! You idiot! What the hell is wrong with you?" I just kept my head down. I knew better than to say something. Besides, I was too scared to anyways.

My mom decided to do what she always did when she was mad, she played music. She plugged in her phone and just as the song was about to play, her phone rang and her music was interrupted. "Shit! Who the hell is it now?!" I looked over at the caller ID. It was my dad. My mom glared at the number and pressed ignore.

It made me sad to see that happen. I know my mom loved my dad but apparently her music was more important than her husband. I looked to see what song was coming on as the beat started. It was family portrait by Pink. My mom loved Pink… and Jay-Z… Riahnna… and Kanye West… and Beyonce… and Lupe Fiasco…

I know my mom loved me and my dad too but sometimes she had a funny way of showing it. But I knew the love was still there. I stopped my thoughts as the song started and I listened. As I heard the song I sighed at the lyrics.

Uh, uh, some deep shit, uh, uh

Momma please stop cryin, I can't stand the sound  
Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down  
I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed  
I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you  
said

You fight about money, bout me and my brother  
And this I come home to, this is my shelter  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, you'll see  
I don't want love to destroy me like it has done  
my family

Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave

Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound

Make mama stop cryin, cuz I need you around  
My mama she loves you, no matter what she says  
its true  
I know that she hurts you, but remember I love  
you, too

I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away  
Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have  
no choice, no way  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen  
I don't want love to destroy me like it did my  
family

Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave

In our family portrait, we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes  
naturally  
I don't wanna have to split the holidays  
I don't want two addresses  
I don't want a step-brother anyways  
And I don't want my mom to have to change her  
last name

In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally

In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
(I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do  
anything)  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
Let's play pretend act and like it comes so  
naturally  
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave)  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave)

Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Turn around please  
Remember that the night you left you took my  
shining star?  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Don't leave us here alone

Mom will be nicer  
I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother  
Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner  
I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right  
I'll be your little girl forever  
I'll go to sleep at night

Was Pink trying to make a song about my life? If she was she did a great job. I couldn't help but think about the past when mom never hit me. She never argued with dad or ignored his calls. When she didn't yell or curse as much. When my dad was a lot less strict. When he was happier. When I was happier. When I could think of my house as a safe haven.

Since seventh grade, that all went downhill. I sighed in sadness and frustration. Well, it could be worse I guess. I'm sure there's some way it could be. We finally reached home and I walked in and went upstairs to my room. As soon as I got in I heard it. "Why didn't you answer my call?" I sighed as I grabbed my own music to drown out the sound of my parents. I didn't want to listen to this. I guessed I still wanted to pretend I had the perfect family. That's pretty stupid of me.

'All parents fight every now and then…' I thought as I turned up the music. The yelling was getting louder and louder. I sighed. I didn't want to stay here for the rest of the day and hear my parents get mad like this. I picked up the house phone and made a call. It rang three times before it was picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey Yami, can I come over for a while?" I cringed as I heard another shout and ran into my closet and shut the door behind me. I was hoping that it would be a little bit quieter there. The last thing I needed was for Yami to hear the shouting and for him to ask-

"Hey Yugi, what's that shouting?" Shit. Mt brain was in overdrive mode trying to figure out a response that won't make him concerned or make him come over here to confront my parents. That was the last thing I needed right now.

"It's nothing Yami! Can I come over…? Great I'll be there in a minute." Yugi quickly ran out of his house and out the door. Once he was outside he took a breath of fresh air and listened to the beautiful sound of silence. He began to walk towards Yami's house.

It was a beautiful day outside. The birds chirped, the sun shined, and it wasn't too hot or too cool. It was a perfect day. Yugi walked by a rose bush and smelled the lovely flowers. They smelled wonderful. Yugi couldn't help but admire the day as he looked up. Not a cloud in the sky today. It was completely and utterly, perfect.

I reached Yami's house and rang the doorbell. Moments later the door opened to reveal Yami standing behind it with a smile on his face. "Hey Yugi so what do you want to do today?" I walked into the house and returned the smile.

"Can we go for a walk? It's such a beautiful day outside!" Yami chuckled and nodded but went inside his house. He left the door open so I followed him inside and upstairs. He opened a door at the end of the hall and went in and I followed him inside. It was a bedroom with clothes all over the place.

"Sorry about the mess. I was trying on some clothes to see if they fit. I was hoping these would but, it doesn't." I watched, paralyzed as Yami removed his shirt in front of me, revealing a body anyone would kill for! I stared as he turned around to his closet. I saw him grab for something. Oh my Ra…

Yami grabbed his pants and began to take them off. I just stared in shock. Oh gods… Oh no… Please tell me my secret crush is not standing here half naked in front of me! He made his way to his closet and looked through it as I looked at him. As innocent as people think I am, what I thought at the moment was definitely not innocent!

He grabbed a pair of jeans and a button up shirt before going to get the clothes he had removed before and looked at me. I quickly looked down to hide the color in my cheeks. "These are too small for me but I think they'd fit you Yugi. Here, take them." I guess he saw the look on my face because he added "And I'm not taking no for an answer." I sighed but took the clothes with a small smile.

"Thank you Yami." He smiled and we left the house to go on our walk while I was still holding my new clothes. As we walked down the streets on the beautiful sunny day I started to think. The fresh air going to my head was allowing me to do that for once. I looked up at Yami and I frowned as I realized something. This was the last time I would ever be able to see him. This was the last time I could walk with him or smell him or let him comfort me or any of it. A small sigh escaped my lips.

"Yugi what's wrong?" Well, maybe not smally enough of a sigh. I looked up at Yami who was looking down at me in concern. He was just nice that way, always caring. I gave a small smile trying to make him believe that everything was okay, but he wasn't stupid and he wasn't fooled. I looked back down as he waited for an explanation.

"Well… It's just… this is the last time I'm ever going to see you… I leave tomorrow night for my new home… I guess what I'm trying to say is…" I sighed and looked up at him. "I'm really going to miss you Yami." We both stopped our walk through our quiet little neighborhood as he looked down at me with a sad look on his face.

"And I will miss you Yugi. So much…" The walk continued with a sadder mood to it. But could you blame me? I was being taken away from my crush of forever. And the closest I've ever been to voicing my feelings was in my dreams. Oh well. I've lived with other depressing things. I can live with this too… I hoped.


End file.
